


Level Up

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Bisexual Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Bisexual Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), Demisexuality, Drabble, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, Gen, Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker Friendship, The Magnus Archives Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "You already know that, that you're hot, Tim."Tim felt a grin split out over his face that, even through the clearly drunk slurring, Jon had definitely just complimented him."Awww, boss." He smirked, "I didn't know we were that close."--The season 1 crew go out for drinks !! Featuring Demisexual Jon and Bisexual Tim shenanigans !!
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	Level Up

"You, you know that you're hot already, Tim." 

Tim sloshed his gaze toward Jon, the uncharacteristic comment catching his attention even through the chaos of the bar. 

"What was that, boss?" 

Jon blinked heavily, a hint of his customary irritated expression twitching his lips downward. 

"You already know that, that you're hot, Tim." 

Tim felt a grin split out over his face that, even through the clearly drunk slurring, Jon had definitely just complimented him. 

"Awwwwww, boss." He smirked, "I didn't know we were that close." 

Sasha snorted in the background, and Martin let out a strangled sound that had Tim's grin stretching wider over his cheeks. 

"Didn't know you considered us close enough for some fun time." 

Jon's face contorted impressively. 

"I do not." He near yelled. 

"I am hot." Tim mused aloud, winding up Jon as easily as a toy. "Especially if Mr. I Have All The Cheekbone, is willing to take a toss with me." 

"I do not, I– I'm not." Jon protested, his glass of strawberry daiquiri spilling over the edges of the glass and onto his sleeve. His cheeks were near fiery red, and he looked as if was about two seconds from jumping out of the booth. 

"I know, boss." Tim took pity and leaned back in his own seat, near knocking Sasha with a wayward elbow. "Gotta get to level 10 with you to unlock the fun time." 

Jon stumbled through a few syllables in protest, before giving up and taking a sulky sip from his daiquiri. 

"Well, you aren't even at level five." He muttered. 

Any response Tim could have had was drowned by the raucous laughter from Sasha, and Martin's quiet giggles, that eclipsed even the thrum of the rest of the bar and knocked the conversation off to whether another round was appropriate for a work night. 

Although even through the next three rounds, Jon still flushed scarlet every time someone mentioned leveling up, or anything in regards to Tim's objective attractiveness.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is @Kaiserkorresponds if you'd like to follow me !! 
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed this little drabble !! <3


End file.
